bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Dreamer
Tommy Dreamer debuted on the main roster of the now renamed World Wrestling Entertainment in April and placed on the Raw "brand". There he turned face and was given a gimmick that proclaimed he was "Just a Regular Guy", for which he was featured in vignettes and backstage segments showing him in normal situations that were then augmented by "disgusting" antics such as brushing his teeth and his dogs teeth with the same brush and eating food from the floor. However, this angle was short lived. He soon reverted back to his "Innovator Of Violence" gimmick and amassed fourteen reigns as Hardcore Champion. During this time; he was the final person to hold it before it became unified with the Intercontinental Title in a match with Rob Van Dam. After losing the Hardcore Championship, Dreamer renewed his feud with Raven, defeating him in a Loser Leaves Raw match on June 24 to send him to Raw's sister show, Heat. As 2003 and 2004 went on, Dreamer was used less and less on WWE television, and they began allowing him to take independent bookings and work as color commentator for their developmental territories, Ohio Valley Wrestling and Deep South Wrestling. When his performers contract expired, he took a succession of "office jobs" inside World Wrestling Entertainment. In 2005, Dreamer was a major part of the ECW One Night Stand "reunion show" pay-per-view held under the World Wrestling Entertainment banner. He, along with a number of former ECW stars, took part in promotional hype for the event on episodes of Raw and, with the Sandman, he wrestled the Dudley Boyz in the main event.29 For the 2006 event, he was placed into an angle that had him and Terry Funk – who had been his "mentor" in the early days of the original ECW – at odds with Mick Foley and Edge over the meanings of "extreme".303132 The angle ended with a six-person-intergender-tag team match at the pay-per-view where Dreamer, Funk, and Beulah McGillicutty lost to Edge, Foley, and Lita.33When the ECW brand officially launched on the Sci Fi channel, Dreamer and the Sandman were put into one of the brands first feuds, an "old school versus new school" feud, against Test and Mike Knox.3435 In November and December he engaged in a short feud with Daivari and The Great Khali, but Khali was sent to the Raw brand before it could come to a conclusion.3637 Not long after Khali left ECW, The New Breed stable was established, consisting of wrestlers new to ECW such as the leaders of the New Breed: Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von, Matt Striker and Kevin Thorn. In response, a stable of ECW Originals was created, and the teams continued to clash in singles and tag matches, trading wins on the weekly ECW show throughout the spring of 2007. The Originals won a standard-rules four-on-four match at WrestleMania 23, but lost an extreme-rules rematch on the next Tuesday's show. The feud continued until a number of roster moves left the Originals nearly barren.In late 2007, Dreamer took part in the ECW brand's elimination chase to name a number one contender to the ECW Championship. During the series of matches, also involving Stevie Richards, Elijah Burke, and Kevin Thorn he added a bandana, worn on his head, to his ring gear. He received the original one from a young boy with a brain tumor, and from then on began wearing one as a sign of solidarity and strength to anyone going through that struggle.3839 Dreamer emerged victorious in the final match against Burke, only to be surprised by ECW's General Manager Armando Estrada forcing him to face Big Daddy V, who promptly beat him for the number one contendership.40In the beginning of 2008, Dreamer was paired with ECW brand enhancement talent Colin Delaney as a sort of mentor after Delaney was consistently and easily defeated on the weekly ECW television show. They challenged the Miz and Morrison for the WWE Tag Team Championships, after they defeated them in a non-title match, but they lost the title match in an Extreme rules match. The next week, Dreamer was defeated by Chavo Guerrero (who was the ECW Champion at the time). At WrestleMania, he participated in a 24 man battle royal to earn an opportunity for the ECW Championship later in the event, but failed to win. At the 100th episode of ECW, Dreamer was defeated in an Extreme rules match by Mike Knox. He participated in a Singapore cane match at One Night Stand, but failed to win. At The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, Delaney turned on Dreamer, costing him his ECW Championship match against Mark Henry. He defeated Colin Delaney in an Extreme rules match. After that, Dreamer started a feud with the new superstar Jack Swagger. They faced in a classic wrestling match, but Dreamer lost the match after he used his DDT on Swagger. Then Swagger defeated Dreamer in an Extreme rules match, ending the feud.414243 On the January 13, 2009 episode of ECW, Dreamer announced that if he failed to win the ECW Championship by June 6, when his WWE contract was to expire, he would no longer wrestle for ECW. The storyline saw Dreamer start a losing streak that ended when he defeated Paul Burchill on the February 24 edition of ECW. On the April 28 edition, Dreamer received a match for the ECW Championship against then-champion Christian, which went to a no-contest when Jack Swagger interfered. Dreamer was granted a one-day extension on his contract, allowing him one last chance at the ECW Championship, challenging the champion Christian and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, Dreamer pinned Jack Swagger in a hardcore triple threat match, capturing his second ECW Championship almost a decade after he claimed the title in the original ECW making Tommy Dreamer the only person to have been the ECW champion before and after the ECW brand was placed within the WWE. After successful title defenses, one against Christian and also a Championship Scramble match at The Bash (the second man in WWE history to retain a championship in that match), Dreamer eventually lost the championship at Night of Champions, dropping it back to Christian. On the July 28 episode of ECW, Dreamer announced he would exercise his rematch clause against Christian the following week. The two faced off in an Extreme Rules match, in which Christian retained the championship. After that, he along with most of the faces of ECW started a feud with Regal and his sidekicks. Recently, he has been teaming with Goldust and they are feuding with Kozlov and Jackson. Category:WWE